Tímido
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Asahi no se esperaba esa clase de declaración viniendo de ti. Dedicado. [LectorxPersonaje]


**Tímido**

 _Asahi no se esperaba esa clase de declaración viniendo de ti. Dedicado._

* * *

 _Umh bueno, este one-shot lectorxpesonaje va para una amiga con la que siempre hablamos pelotudeces y anoche me comentó que le gustaba Asahi._

 _AltheadeLeo disfrútalo!_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character).

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **[1] Tímido**

Azumane solo podía darte ternura.

Esa apariencia de hombre, grande, rudo y de pelo en pecho contrastaba tanto con su débil personalidad que alguna vez hasta pensaste que solo estaba actuando para meterse la gente al bolsillo. Cuando llegaste a Karasuno, luego de pasar una agradable infancia en un pueblo cercano, definitivamente sentiste miedo de él, de acercarte a hablar sobre algún trabajo, de que te prestara algo o incluso, de devolverle algún lápiz que se le había caído al piso por accidente.

Te agradaba, si, hace bastante. Tenías una extraña debilidad por los _niños grandes,_ quizá lo que más te gustaba de él era su corazón puro y su preocupación por el resto, aunque claro, no eras del todo santa como la mayoría creía. Su cuerpo estaba _super wow_ , vamos, era jugador titular del equipo y as. El tiempo que pasaba haciendo deportes era mucho, ¿Quién no iba a fijarse en algo así?, esa apariencia salvaje con esa actitud de gatito asustado solo era el plato de entrada.

Lástima que tus compañeras solo pensaran en él como un delincuente. Bueno, no era tan malo, tenías una ventaja bastante alta al no tener rival contra la que luchar.

A lo mejor, tal vez, si tenías una rival. Una muy poderosa.

Tú misma.

¿Eran necesarias las explicaciones?, solo una semana en esa bendita escuela bastó para que echaras abajo por ti misma esa reputación de nada para ganarte el apodo de "maldita yakuza juvenil". Meterte en problemas fue tu pan de cada día, contestar de mala forma tu _mantra_ y saltarte las clases tu estilo de vida; para que decir que más de alguna vez acabaste golpeando a algún sujeto por que te contradijo o cosas así.

Cosas de niño problema.

Cosas de adolescente desesperada por llamar la atención de un sujeto que no conocías bien.

Descubriste demasiado tarde que Azumane te temía más de lo que tú a él en un principio. Sentiste clara decepción al descubrirlo huyendo de ti de manera asustada y al descubrir que él no estaba hecho de rumores tontos. ¿Tenías oportunidad de mejorar las cosas?, lo dudabas.

Por que el hada del destino era muy bastarda, si. Cada vez que entrabas en tu estado "demonio juvenil, yakuza en potencia" aparecía el as de Karasuno en tu espalda y se espantaba; por supuesto no podías parar el ataque por que siempre había un sujeto dispuesto a hacerte la vida imposible si te veía flaquear y no lo golpeabas solo con tu maldito puño derecho, gancho directo a la nariz.

Aunque...

— ¡A-Azumane-san!

— ¡Ah!, ¡M-me asustaste! —se tambaleó incómodo—. ¡Q-Quiero decir!, ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Y-yo lo siento!

Reverencias, reverencias y más reverencias de disculpa por toparse en la sala de clases a solas sin advertir la presencia del otro. Se miraron, desviaron la vista avergonzados a los segundos después y siguieron con sus cosas en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el rumor de objetos siendo frenéticamente buscados en sus mochilas.

Había ese _algo_ en lo que si se parecían horriblemente: Timidez.

Sawamura Daichi perdía la paciencia cada vez que los veía toparse de manera accidental. A ti quería golpearte, lo haría si no fueras una chica y por el hecho de que probablemente le devolvieras el golpe el doble de fuerte, y Asahi solo quería gritarle: ¡Maldición, solo dile que te gusta!, ¡Me tienen harto con su poca confianza!

¿Qué?, ¿No te habías dado cuenta?, ¿Creías que él solo huía de ti por miedo a lo que hacías?, él se sentía aterrado de que descubrieras ese sentimiento y que solo recibiera una burla que no pudiera aguantar.

¡Deberías saberlo!, ¡Es horriblemente llorón y sentimental!, ¡Por eso maldita sea te gustaba tanto!

.

.

.

 _Bien, le haré una segunda parte, si no, me quedará horriblemente largo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
